Sunglasses Man in Love
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: When Asako breaks up with Rei, what happens? Duh, he falls in love again with the girl at the studio! Will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rei was sound asleep in bed, waiting for morning to come. He had just got a call from his **_

_**girlfriend, Asako, to meet him in the park the next day. " I wonder what she's going to tell me." **_

_**He muttered. His dream: "Asako!" He yelled, running to her. "Rei!" She yelled back! They **_

_**caught each other in a romantic hug. " I have something for you..." Rei got on one leg, and held**_

_**out a ring to her. "Would you marry me, Asako?" Asako put her hands to her mouth. "Yes! I **_

_**will!" They were both so happy and kissed and hugged. Just then, Rei was wide awake. He **_

_**stumbled out of bed and quickly got dressed. "Morning, Rei." Sana said, half awake. She was**_

_**fully dressed to go to school. "Get in the car!" He yelled and she ran into the car. Rei was **_

_**speeding to school and dumped her there. "See you at 3!" He drove off.**_

_**He arrived at the park ten minutes later and saw his beloved Asako there. "Asako!" He yelled**_

_**out. "Hey, Rei!" She yelled back. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Rei smiled. "Well... It's**_

_**not working out. You and me. I think we should break up." She said, feeling sorry. Rei's **_

_**smiled suddenly vanished from his face. "Asako... I see. Thanks for all the fun so far. Bye." He**_

_**slowly walked to his car and drove off. At 3:00 he was at Sana's school. "Hey, Rei!" She yelled,**_

_**running into the car. "Yo! Today was great! Akito was being a jerk, as usual, but the teacher **_

_**cancelled the big math test! Then she gave us all candy! It was so fun!" Sana had a smile, but **_

_**when she caught a glimpse of Rei's, she frowned. "What's wrong?" He looked at her, and she **_

_**swear she saw a single tear slide down his face. "I... Asako... ASAKO BROKE UP WITH ME!"**_

_**He screamed, in tears. "I mean... I love her, more than anything!" "Rei..." Sana put a **_

_**comforting arm around his shoulder. "Let's go home." Rei and Sana drove home.**_

_**For the next few days, Rei could neither eat, nor sleep. "Rei, you should eat something." **_

_**Sana said, offering him a plate of sushi. He shook his head and rested it on the pillow. "I can't **_

_**eat. Don't you remember? When she broke up with me in high school, I couldn't stand it. I don't**_

_**want this to happen again!" "Look, if you don't want to take me to the studio tomorrow, I **_

_**understand." Sana said, smiling, which made Rei smile back. "No, it's okay. I'll take you and**_

_**your friends." He slowly took off his glasses and set them on the table. Pulling into his covers,**_

_**he fell asleep. "Night, Rei." Sana added before turning off the light and leaving. The next day **_

_**Rei was in the car with Sana, Akito, and Tsuyoshi. He drove very slowly, and very sadly. It **_

_**was raining this day, so each had an umbrella. When they got in, Rei put his umbrella away **_

_**and saw a woman standing in the back. He dropped it with a bang and stared at the beautiful **_

_**woman. Sana watched as he slowly walked over to her. "H-hello..." He said, very nervously. "I **_

_**am Sana Kurata's manager, Rei Sagami." He held out a hand to shake. "Oh, yes. My name is **_

_**Misuki Kono." She took Rei's hand, which for some odd reason, made him blush deep red. "Rei? **_

_**You're face is red. Do you have a fever?" Misuki put her hand on his forehead, which made him **_

_**blush even more red. "N-n-no, I'm f-fine!" He ran away, covering his face with his hands. **_

"_**Sana, go with Miss Kono and do the commercial, you guys too." "We're not even in it." Akito **_

_**replied coldly. "Well... be in it! Don't you want to be T.V stars?" He added, a sound of panic in **_

_**his voice. "No." "Come on, Akito. It'll be fun!" Tsuyoshi said smiling. They walked over to where**_

_**Sana was and sat down. Rei sank himself into a chair and slowly took off his sunglasses. **_

"_**My face is red, she said? What does that mean? Oh no! Rei, you just got dumped... you can't **_

_**be in love with another girl already! What'll Asako think?" "Rei! Come on!" Sana grabbed his **_

_**hand and ran into the dressing room. "Hello?" said a voice, that Rei knew was Misuki's. His **_

_**ears perked up and he watched her talk on the phone. "Yes. Okay, I'll be right there. Good-bye"**_

_**Misuki hung up the phone and walked up to Rei. "Rei?" "Huh?" "Sorry, but I just got a call. My**_

_**sister is really sick. I've got to see her. I'm sorry, you three. We'll have to do the commerical **_

_**later! Good-bye, Rei." "G-good-bye." He said, still blushing. Sana watched Rei blush and had a hunch.**_

_**"Rei, I know something!!" Sana yelled, with a big smile. "What?" "You're in love with **_

_**Misuki girl!" He gasped and his face just stopped being red a few minutes ago, now it is **_

_**again!! "It's nothng like that! Please, Sana, I just got dumped. What makes you think I would**_

_**fall in love that fast?" However, Sana was right. Rei was falling in love again. Once they got **_

_**home, Rei started eating again. After dinner, he stormed up into his room and fell on his bed. **_

_**He took off his glasses and put them on a nightstand. He saw his picture of him and Asako **_

_**and grabbed it, looking at their happy expressions. Who would've thought they would break up**_

_**again? "Maybe I should ask Misuki out sometime." He said, staring up at the ceiling. **_

_**Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Come in." A young woman walked into his room. It **_

_**was Asako. He jumped up. "Asako?" "Hi, Rei." She said, smiling. "What are you doing here?" "I **_

_**want to get back together with you." Rei suddenly smiled, but he wasn't happy, you can sense **_

_**sadness. "I can't. We've already got back together, and you broke up with me. I'm sorry. I don't **_

_**want to get hurt again." He replied. Asako's eyes filled with tears. "Then do me a favor. One last**_

_**kiss, if you don't mind." "Asako..." Rei got off his bed and stared deeply into her eyes. Their **_

_**lips met in a passionate kiss. After a few moments later, they broke apart. "Good-bye, Rei." **_

_**Asako walked out of the room, and Rei laid down on his bed again.**_

_**Rei couldn't sleep, he was thinking about Asako and Misuki. "I have her address, don't I?"**_

_**He asked himself. "But I don't want to be a stalker. I'll call her on the phone." He grabbed his cell**_

_**phone and quickly dialed her number. "Hello?" said a voice, that wasn't Misuki's. "May I speak**_

_**to Misuki?" He asked nervously. "Who's this? I'm her sister, Amari." "Well, I'm Sana **_

_**Kurata's manager, Rei Sagami. I have to ask Misuki about the commerical." "Oh, ok, hold on. **_

_**Misuki, phone!" "Hello?" Misuki asked. Her gentle voice, made Rei more nervous then he already**_

_**was. He was breathing very heavily, trying to talk. "Hello?" She asked again. He tried to talk, **_

_**but the words just couldn't come out. He mumbled random words. "Freak... Don't call again." **_

_**Rei couldn't help it, he hung up. "Amari, that person on the phone wouldn't talk to me." She was**_

_**fuming with anger. "Well... he said his name was Rei something." Amari replied. Misuki **_

_**looked up. "Rei?" Back at the house: "Why am I such an idiot?!" Rei screamed. People outside looked around. ("What was that?") "You're in love, **_

_**Rei! YOU'RE IN LOVE! You have to tell her your feelings. But I just met her. She's going to **_

_**think I'm a creepy pervert. Love at 1st sight. That's what it is." Sana was hiding in the hall, **_

_**listening to what Rei was saying. "I've got an idea." She muttered.**_


	2. Rei in love

A message from Author

Hello, I'm sorry if this is not a good story. I worked hard on it. This was my 1st kodocha story and I'm running out of ideas for comedies and romances. I think I'll do a drama/romance/comedy! YEAH! sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Let's hope Rei is going to be okay:) Lubb u lots! I guess. Oh yes, Review if you like, but don't kuss in them. Also if u didn't like it, you could review. That's how nice I am! J/k ENJOY!


	3. Sana is evil

_**"Misuki!" Sana yelled. "Misuki!" Sana was at the studio, trying to find Misuki. "Oh, there **_

_**you are!" Misuki was reading a book, and looked away from it. "Sana? The commerical isn't **_

_**going on today. I was just helping out a friend." She replied. "Well, I know that... but I was **_

_**wondering... if you could meet me in the fancy Japanese resturant down the street?" "Oh... yes...**_

_**I suppose. Around 3:00?" "That's perfect!" Sana gave Misuki a thumbs up and was off. "Now, I**_

_**just gotta find Rei!" She ran down the street and found Rei sitting on a bench. "REI!!!" She **_

_**pounced and landed on his lap. "Sana! What are you doing?" He asked, feeling nervous. "Well...**_

_**no time to explain! Come with me to the Japanese Resturant down the street at 3:00. My treat!" **_

_**At 3:00, they arrived. "Oh hey, Misuki!" Rei flinched and tried to run away. "Have a nice **_

_**lunch, you two." Rei nervously sat down, blushing deep red. "H-hello, Misuki." Hi. Listen, I **_

_**know you called me. Why couldn't you talk to me?" She asked. "Uh... well... I...! Well... I just**_

_**couldn't... get the words to come out..." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know **_

_**about this. I mean, what'll Reiko think?" She slowly got up. "R-Reiko? Is that your brother or **_

_**cousin?" He asked. "No... we're not related. We're dating. He's my boyfriend." Rei fell on the **_

_**floor with a bang. He felt like crying, but he didn't want to. Misuki helped him up and left the**_

_**resturant. Rei walked out and found Sana sitting there. "So, how did it go? Did you confess? **_

_**Did you!! She probably loves you too, Rei! So if you didn't confess, do it at the studio **_

_**tomorrow!" She was saying this all very fast. "Misuki... has a boyfriend already." He **_

_**mumbled. "What????!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND!!!!" Sana was now fuming **_

_**with anger, making her hands into fists. **_

_**"Misuki!" Sana was back at the studio. "Sana! Ready to shoot?" She asked sweetly. "Yes, I **_

_**am!" A few hours went by and their commerical was over. "Misuki? I heard you have a **_

_**boyfriend." "Huh? Oh yeah. His name is Reiko, and he's the sweetest guy ever. I love him more **_

_**than anything." "Well, you know. I think you should break up with him." Misuki gave Sana a**_

_**glaring stare. "I mean, I know a guy that really likes you. And he's been having a hard time **_

_**lately, since his girlfriend broke up with him. You're probably the best thing he's ever laid his **_

_**eyes on." Sana said. "What the heck am I saying? I'm sorry! I mean, well he really likes you!" **_

_**"Who is it, Sana?" "I can't tell you. Ever since the boyfriend thing, he's been stressed out. He's **_

_**been alone for days, writing poems and love notes. EEEEW! Anyway, I told him about you **_

_**having a boyfriend and you know." "Wait a minute, it's not Rei is it?" Misuki asked. Sana **_

_**flinched. "Funny thing to be talking about him! I mean... you know... he is my manager. Why**_

_**would he be in lovr with you? I mean not like you're not pretty or anything like that!" "Sana?"**_

_**She sighed. "Time to stop beating around the bush. But... yes... Rei is madly deeply in love **_

_**with you, Misuki! Give him a chance!" Misuki picked up her bag and walked away.**_

_**"I don't get it, Amari." Misuki said, during dinner with her sister. "Why would Rei be in **_

_**love with me?" "Oh come on! Are you just saying that because you have Reiko? Rei must really **_

_**love you. You're beautiful, face it!" "Thanks, but that isn't making me feel any better. I'm just **_

_**scared." "Of what?" Amari asked, putting her chopsticks in her mouth, which had sushi in **_

_**them. "I think I might be falling in love with him too." At the house: "ARGHHHH! THIS ISN"T**_

_**WORKING!!!!!" sana yelled. "I can't think of a way to get those two to break up!!! AHHHH!" **_

_**"Sana is being evil today!" Babbit called out. The doorbell rang. "I got it! Helloo--AGHHH!" It **_

_**was Misuki. "Hi, Sana. May I speak to Rei? I know he lives with you." "Sure hold on! REI!!! **_

_**GET DOWN HERE!" Rei came running down the stairs. "Misuki." She smiled as he tumbled **_

_**onto the floor. "Sorry about that. May I help you?" Um... yes... I..." She started, but then glared **_

_**at Sana. "Sorry!" She dashed into the other room. "Listen... I broke up with Reiko. I did it **_

_**because I think I'm falling in love with you, Rei." This time she was blushing. "Misuki... I **_

_**guess I am in love with you too. Who am I kidding? Yes... I am in love with you! I wish I could **_

_**just hold you in my arms." "Well, then, what are you waiting for?" Rei shyly took Misuki into**_

_**his arms and they met in a passionate kiss. "YES! FINALLY!" Sana came running back in.**_

_**"Yes! Rei has a girlfriend! Unless this one decides to dump him!" "Yes, live happy, Rei. I hope **_

_**she doesn't dump him!" Babbit yelled. "Please, Misako!" Sana's mother came into view in her **_

_**little car. "Hahahaha, catch me if you can!" Her editor was chasing her. "Hahahahhahaha!" They**_

_**watched as her editor chased her. "Maro, we should go faster! HahAhahhaha!" "MISAKO, **_

_**PLEASE! I NEED THE LAST 10 PAGES!" "Oh well. All's well that end's well, right?" Sana **_

_**asked with a big smile. **_


End file.
